White Tower Rocks
| titlePL = | releasePL = 6 grudzień, 2011 | isbnPL = 978-83-7471-181-4 | chapterJa = 116. White Tower Rocks 117. Remnant 2 the Shadow 118. The Supernal Tag 119. Secret of the Moon 120. Shake Hands With Grenades 121. In Sane We Trust 122. Don’t Lose Your Grip On 123. Pledge My Pride To | chapterPL = 116. White Tower Rocks 117. Remnant 2 (Deny the Shadow) 118. Supernal Tag 119. Secret of the Moon 120. Shake Hands with Grenades 121. In Sane We Trust 122. Don't Lose Your Grip 123. Pledge My Pride | cover = Hanatarō Yamada | image2 = | caption2 = }} White Tower Rocks (pol. Biała Wieża rządzi) to czternasty tom mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Ganju i Hanatarō docierają wreszcie do Wieży Żalu, w której uwięziona jest Rukia. Tam jednak spotykają niezwykle potężnego przeciwnika - Byakuyę! Gdy Ganju stawia mu czoła, brat Rukii rozprawia się z nim jednym ruchem miecza... Gdy sytuacja wydaje się beznadziejna, w powietrzu nad polem walki niespodziewanie pojawia się Ichigo! Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 116. White Tower Rocks (pol. Biała Wieża rządzi) Yoruichi zdradza swój sekret Ichigo. Byakuya pokonuje Ganju, a Ichigo leci na pomoc przyjaciołom. Streszczenie : Postacie według kolejności pojawienia się rozdziale : # Jūshirō Ukitake # Byakuya Kuchiki # Hanatarō Yamada # Ganju Shiba # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Midori Tōno Odcinki zaadaptowane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 41: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia 117. Remnant 2 the Shadow Ichigo i Byakuya zaczynają walczyć, ale Yoruichi interweniuje. Streszczenie : Postacie według kolejności pojawienia się rozdziale : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Kaien Shiba (flashback) # Jūshirō Ukitake # Yoruichi Shihōin Odcinki zaadaptowane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 41: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia 118. The Supernal Tag Yoruichi zabiera Ichigo od Byakuyi, oraz zdradza mu możliwość przewyższenia siłą brata Rukii w ciągu 3 dni. Postacie według kolejności pojawienia się rozdziale : # Renji Abarai # Zabimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Hanatarō Yamada # Rukia Kuchiki Odcinki zaadaptowane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 42: Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances! 119. Secret of the Moon Ukitake pomaga Hanatarō i Ganju. Ishida i Orihime kontynuują swoją drogę. Streszcznie : Postacie według kolejności pojawienia się rozdziale : # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Rukia Kuchiki # Hanatarō Yamada # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Toshimori Umesada # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Mayuri Kurotsuchi Odcinki zaadaptowane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 42: Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances! 120. Shake Hands With Grenades Yoruichi rozpoczyna specjalny trening Ichigo. W tym samym czasie Orihime i Ishida wpadają na grupę Shinigami. Summary : Postacie według kolejności pojawienia się rozdziale : # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Makizō Aramaki # Unnamed 12th Division Member # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi Odcinki zaadaptowane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 42: Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Dances! * Odcinek 43: The Despicable Shinigami 121. In Sane We Trust Mayuri Kurotsuchi zwraca uwagę na moce Orihime. Streszczenie : Postacie według kolejności pojawienia się rozdziale : # Unnamed 12th Division Member # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Makizō Aramaki # Tatsuki Arisawa Odcinki zaadaptowane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 43: The Despicable Shinigami 122. Don’t Lose Your Grip On Ishida walczy z Mayurim. Streszczenie : Postacie według kolejności pojawienia się rozdziale : # Orihime Inoue # Makizō Aramaki # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Uryū Ishida # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Jirōbō Ikkanzaka (wspomnienie) Odcinki zaadaptowane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 43: The Despicable Shinigami 123. Pledge My Pride To Ishida dowiaduje się co stało się z duszą jego dziadka i mentora. Streszczenie : Postacie według kolejności pojawienia się rozdziale : # Uryū Ishida # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Sōken Ishida (fotografia) Odcinki zaadaptowane z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 43: The Despicable Shinigami References Navigation